capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Patty Lowell
Patty Lowell is a character from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, the anime adoption of the Devil May Cry action game series. She is a young girl Dante originally protected, having believed her to be the heriess with the same name. She later lived at Devil May Cry shop with Dante and acts as a supporting character throughout the anime series. Biography Appearance Patty has blue eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches to about the mid section of her back. Her clothing changes very often throughout the series, usually ranging from lacy dresses accessorized with headbands and bows, to pants and plain tops such as when she was first introduced. Personality Patty is a clever young girl with quite a bit of attitude. She has a liking for things many girls her age would also enjoy, such as romantic television shows, dresses, and cute stuffed toys. In later episodes, she starts engaging in card games and gambling (on petty things such as ice cream). She mostly serves as Dante's source of feminine influence in the absence of Trish and Lady. In addition, she also forms a bond with Dante that resembles that of a brother-sister or father-daughter type relationship. She has stated herself that if she had ever dated, that she'd be into boys younger than her while turning down Dante when he jokingly offers a future relationship. Story Background Not much is known about Patty's earlier life. After her mother had given birth to her, she disappeared. The Hospital Director told Patty she died of an illness, but she soon found out it was a lie and that her mother, in actuality, was targeted by demons. She would live her life in the orphanage until she will receive her inheritance. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Patty is a young, orphaned girl who was told she was the illegitimate daughter of a very wealthy and powerful man, and is now the heiress to his great fortune. She first meets Dante when he is hired to protect her on a journey from the orphanage to the mansion where she is to receive her inheritance. Along the way, they are attacked by various demons, all of which Dante manages to dispatch. Once the pair reaches the mansion, however, they learn that Patty was actually a decoy used by the real heiress- an older woman, also named Patty Lowell. After Dante disposes of the demon who sent the others to kill Patty, she expresses remorse for putting a young girl in that kind of danger, and offers to raise her. However, Patty chooses to return with Dante; her care presumably paid for, at least in part, by the other Patty Lowell. During her time with Dante, she would often clean for him and when not doing that would watch the shop for him while he was away. When she wasn't doing that she apparently took trips around the town or worked at the orphanage as a cook. Also during her time she would often make bets with Dante in games of pool and cards with Patty winning and Dante owing her things such as ice cream and clothes which were given to her eventually. Towards the end of her time with Dante, Patty finds her birth mother and learns she is the descendant of the powerful magician Alan Lowell, sealed away the demon Abigail within the magical amulet Alan's Tear. However, Patty has an amulet that Sid needs in order to complete the ritual to summon Abigail and obtain his power. Sid uses Patty's mother as leverage to get what he wants, and manages to complete the ritual. When Dante dives into the portal created by the ritual, he ends up impaled by his own sword and hanging helplessly from a cross. Patty enters the portal herself and manages to wake Dante from his stupor, and Dante goes on to defeat Abigail. Ultimately, Patty leaves Dante's office, which had become her part-time home, to live with her birth mother. However, she does not forget about Dante and starts cleaning his normally messy office when he's out. Devil May Cry 5 Patty makes a voice appearance in ''Devil May Cry 5. When J.D. Morrison and V went to the Devil May Cry office to see Dante, Patty called over the phone to ask Dante to attend her eighteenth birthday party, though he didn't reply and immediately hung up in annoyed fustration. Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Articles in need of images